Three rings and then Tres timbres y después
by Loves
Summary: Ya iba a ser un año desde que lo había llamado, tres timbres y un contestador es lo que consiguió.


**Titulo**: Tres timbres y después... (Three Rings and Then)

**Autora**: bambs

**Traductora**: Loves

**Beta:** Jaen_Snape

**Disclaimer:** No son de la autora, no son míos, no son tuyos. Si no te gusta el contenido da click atrás.

**Resumen**: Ya iba a ser un año desde que lo había llamado, tres timbres y un contestador es lo que consiguió.

_«Si estas llamando por el c__oche lo he vendido; si estamos a martes por la noche, estoy jugando a los bolos. Si tienes algo que vender, estás perdiendo tu tiempo, no voy a comprar. Si es alguien más, espera el tono, ya sabes que hacer. Postdata, si este es Bill… todavía te amo»._

El teléfono se cayó de la mesa, había escuchado pero no podía creerlo. ¿Qué tipo de hombre sigue todavía ahí? ¿Qué tipo de amor sería…?

* * *

**Contestador**

Bill se fue sin dejar un número. Dijo que necesitaba despejar su mente. Tom se imaginó que había regresado a Dallas, hablaba de hacerlo todo el tiempo…

**~8~**

Ya iba a ser un año desde que lo había llamado, tres timbres y un contestador es lo que consiguió.

_«Si estas llamando por el __coche lo he vendido; si estamos a martes por la noche, estoy jugando a los bolos. Si tienes algo que vender, estás perdiendo tu tiempo, no voy a comprar. Si es alguien más, espera el tono, ya sabes que hacer. Postdata, si eres Bill… todavía te amo»._

El teléfono se cayó de la mesa, había escuchado pero no podía creerlo. ¿Qué tipo de hombre sigue todavía ahí? ¿Qué tipo de amor seria…?

Esperó por tres días y lo trató de nuevo. No sabía que iba a decir pero escuchó los tres timbres y después…

_«Si es viernes __por la noche, estoy en el juego. Y el sábado por la mañana, si no timbro, voy al lago y estaré fuera todo el fin de semana. Pero te llamaré cuando llegue el domingo por la tarde. Y postdata si eres Bill… todavía te amo…»_

Esta vez dejó su número, nada más. Esperó al lado del teléfono la tarde del domingo, aguardando su llamada. Escuchó los tres timbres y después…

**~8~**

Escuchó los tres timbres y esto es lo que consiguió…

_«Si estas llamando por mi corazón, todavía es tuyo. Lo debería de haber escuchado más; entonces no me habría tomado tanto tiempo el saber a __dónde pertenece. Y por cierto, ésta no es una maquina que te está hablando, ¿no lo puedes decir? Este es Bill… y todavía te amo»._

**~8~**

Bill caminó tan rápido como pudo hacia el puerto donde Tom dijo que iba a estar. Después de casi un año, iba a, de nuevo, ver a su Tomi. Finalmente. Había sido tan estúpido al irse. Arrogante y confundido. Había estado asustado de lo que tenían. Así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: correr. Correr de su Tomi, de esas llamadas nocturnas, de esos momentos donde se quedaban en los brazos del otro, de esos besos secretos, de esas caricias amorosas, de esos ojos color miel, de esas manos callosas que amaba tanto, de esas rastas largas y rubias, de esas ropas demasiado grandes, de esos fuertes pero suaves brazos, de esa piel bronceada, de ese pecho tonificado, de esos labios hermosos y llenos.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo. Había estado corriendo por un año. Todas las noches deseando estar en los brazos de Tom en vez de estar en sus cobijas blancas. Siempre pasaba las noches mirando las estrellas, preguntándose si el otro estaría haciéndolo también, como solían hacerlo cuando estaban juntos. Se preguntaba si lo recordaba, si recordaba todas las noches que se pasaron mirando las estrellas. Se preguntaba cómo estaba el otro, si había seguido con su vida, si había encontrado alguien más.

Su corazón se quebró de sólo pensarlo.

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de cuán estúpido era, por correr asustado de nuevo como dijo que nunca más haría. Necesitaba a su Tomi de nuevo. Necesitaba sentir esos brazos a su alrededor, esas manos entrelazadas con las suyas, esos labios sobre los suyos.

—Bill —dijo una voz, que reconocería en cualquier lado, detrás de él. Arrastrándolo fuera de sus pensamientos.

El pelinegro volteó y se encontró cara a cara con Tom. Inhaló aire fuertemente sólo mirando al hombre. Se veía igual, más musculoso, pero el mismo. Sonrió suavemente antes de lanzarse a los brazos abiertos del otro, enterrando su cara en el hueco del cuello.

—Tomi, te extrañé tanto —susurró y miró esos hermosos orbes cafés.

—Yo también te extrañé, Bill. Tanto. —El de rastas suspiró y miró al otro. Sonrió suavemente y se acercó presionando con gentileza sus labios contra los suaves de Billa.

Lo que se sintió como una chispa corrió por sus cuerpos cuando sus labios se tocaron por primera vez en un año. Bill suspiró contento contra los labios de Tom. Sabía que era ahí donde pertenecía. Sabía que ésta era su casa. Ahí era donde se suponía que tenía que pasar el resto de su vida. Con su Tomi.

Los dos se besaron por lo que parecieron horas, pero sólo fueron un par de minutos. Sin importarles las miradas que las personas les daban, antes de separarse y mirarse; ambos sonrieron suavemente. Tom cogió su maleta y caminaron hacia el coche. El de rastas se sentó en el asiento del pasajero y Bill en el del conductor. Mientras se alejaban del aeropuerto, Tom se estiró y entrelazó sus dedos. El pelinegro sonrió suavemente antes de devolver la atención a la carretera.

Condujeron por casi media hora antes de llegar al pequeño edificio de Bill. Subieron las escaleras, dejando las maletas de Tom en el vehículo. Cuando entraron, Bill empujó a Tom hacia el asiento y se sentó sobre él.

—Te amo, Tomi —dijo, mientras tocaba con su nariz la del otro.

—Yo también te amo, mi hermoso Billa —dijo el rubio y se acercó para besar a su amado con todo el amor que podía poseer y mucho más. Tom se acostó y Bill dejó su cabeza sobre su pecho. Antes de que lo supiera, estaba dormido. A Tom no le importó, lo vio dormir. Se veía en paz y resplandeciente. Tom sonrió ampliamente y cerró los ojos dejando que el sopor lo embargara.

—Por siempre —murmuró antes de caer en un sueño lleno de Bill.

Fin.

* * *

Aquí les dejo una nueva historia ;) Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos el próximo miércoles.

¿Comentarios?


End file.
